


A Lazy Afternoon

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [62]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Frodo relax under the Mallorn-tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Afternoon

Sam lay sprawled upon a blanket, relaxing in the shade of the Party Field's beautiful Mallorn-tree. He stared dreamily up at the clouds while Frodo sat beside him, reading from a book of tales sent by Bilbo as a gift.

"And Gil-galad founded a kingdom in Lindon in the far northwest of Middle-earth," Frodo read.

"I love tales," Sam mused. "And you've a gift for reading them."

Frodo laid the book aside and sprawled next to Sam, resting his head against the sturdy shoulder. "I have other gifts."

They embraced under the dancing leaves. "How well I know," murmured Sam.


End file.
